HachiDari: The Prequel
by AnimeFanCrazy197
Summary: 11 years before the Camping trip that brought the couples together, look into what they were like as kids! Serious humor and a lot of fluff! Short sucky summary but loads a fun to read! The story will pick up further into the plot :) *Rating may change*


**Why** **Hello ^.^**

**Since majority rules, my reviewers have decided that they want a sequel _AND_ a prequel! To me, this will be an exciting, yet challenging attempt to write both at the same time, all the while, fun! You'll see what my mind has created for you to enjoy when you have nothing to do! ;P I can only hope that you keep following me throughout this journey~! And by the way, the sequel will be a Two-shot. But this will be about 5-12 chapters long!**

**:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I make no profit off of the Inuyasha Franchise and I do not own it, nor will I ever. Rumiko Takahashi is a Goddess in my eyes! Good enough? Alrighty then! **

_~Enjoy~_

___-~.X.x.X.x.X.~-_

* * *

_Prequel: Hachidari_

**Chapter 1:  
A Sweet, yet Strange Beginning- Kindergarten**

* * *

_****__**-.X.x.X.**_11 Years Ago**.X.x.X.-  
**

The morning fog slowly and silently covered the outskirts of Tokyo, it's haze making it hard to see through it. The air around it became damp and cold, but a sweet, yet loud and cheerful voice broke through it's thick mess, the area around her becoming brighter and warmer.

"Mama, Mama, Mama! Look at what I found!" The girl giggled, holding up a Stag Beetle to her mother.

The bug moved around a little, trying to break from the girl's grasp. Her mother, Nakumi, laughed nervously and took the beetle from her daughter, setting it on the ground gently. "Now, Kagome..." Her mother started, squatting down to her daughter's height, fixing her shorts and brushing her hair out a little with her fingers.

"You mustn't yell so loudly in the morning...People are still sleeping..." She said, kissing her nose softly. Kagome blinked innocently and nodded, a small smile on her face. "Alright, Mama. I'll be quiet." She said, looking down to try and find the beetle again.

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked up to see her mother now looking down at her, her arms crossed across her chest. "We have to get going. You have a big day ahead of you, remember...?" She said, scooping her up into her arms, making Kagome giggle.

"Oh yeah! Today's my first day of school!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at her mother. Nakumi set her down and they began to walk again, this time, at a more hastened pace.

Her mother laughed lightly and continued to walk along the sidewalk. Their walk wasn't very long, for the elementary school was only 3 blocks away. Nakumi looked down at her daughter as they drew near the school.

She could see the facial expressions of her daughter as they changed from excitement, to happy, to indifferent, and then to plain out scared. This made her heart swell with happiness, but loss also.

Her daughter was growing up, and before she would know it, her little baby was going to be swept off her feet by a man! This worried Nakumi, but utterly over-joyed her.

"Mama. I changed my mind! I don't wanna go to school now!" Kagome said in an exasperated tone, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked down at her daughter to see that she was in distress. Her eyes were starting to tear up, and Kagome clung onto her mother's leg. "I don't wanna leave you!" She said, mushing her face into her leg tightly.

"Oh Kagome..." Nakumi smiled, prying her daughter from her leg and pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't want to leave you either..." She started, pulling away to look at her daughter's now teary face.

"But have to learn all that you can and be a big girl. Right? Being smart is always good!" She smiled, earning a smile from her daughter also. "and plus, don't you want to meet new friends?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment before nodding and responding. "Yeah." She grinned, wiping away a few tears on her cheeks.

"See? Now you're smiling! So, do you want to learn and be a big girl so that you can be smarter?" She asked. Kagome nodded again, her head shaking up and down like a little bobble head. "Yeah!"

"Then let's go!" She said, taking her daughter's hand and walking the rest of the way towards the school.

But unbeknownst to them, neighbors were glaring at the pair, who were very loud this early in the morning.

* * *

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

* * *

Not long afterwards, they arrived at the front gates to the school. Kagome's hand squeezed her mothers, fear written all over her face. "Mama..." She whispered, seeing how big the building was compared to her. The black gates looked old and scary, creaking as they continued to walk forward. "Don't be scared, dear...This is supposed to be fun, right?"

Kagome nodded, relaxing at her mother's words. "Now, do you remember who your teacher is?" Nakumi asked, opening the front doors, letting her daughter walk in first. Kagome walked into the school, thinking about it for a moment before answering, "Miss Nayxo?" She questioned, looking up at her mother.

Nakumi smiled. "Good job! and do you know what room?" She further question, her pride in her daughter glowing brightly.

Kagome nodded happily. "Room D-5!"

"Wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed, following the halls until she came to D Hall. Kagome skipped along side her, looking for the 5th room, seeing it up ahead. "Mama, I found it!" She said, running up to the door, only to bump into another figure.

**"Oof!"**

Kagome fell backwards, but was caught from behind from her mother. She looked up to see a boy who was right around her age, from what she and her mother could tell, with a dark red shirt on and dark blue jeans.

His hair was unusual, because it was a pristine white, almost sliver-looking. His eyes were as shocked as her own, but were a golden-amber color! But what caught her attention the most were his cute little doggy ears that were perked right at the top of his head. Kagome had to hold back a giggle as they twitched.

Her mother helped her up from the ground, Kagome bowing apologetically as soon as she stood. "I am very sorry I ran into you!" She said, embarrassment covering her face. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

As soon as Kagome had uttered those words, there was a soft and light laugh that made her look up. There, stood a tall woman with ever-so-long ebony-black hair, that was behind the boy, who looked surprised and a little annoyed. "It's alright, dear! Why, Inuyasha here wasn't watching where he was going and ran out of the classroom." The woman said with a kind smile, placing a hand on the top of her son's head.

"Oh, come on Moooooooom! Why do you have to say it like that!" The boy whined, making his mother giggle a little.

"I-It's Ok!" Kagome said, smiling brightly. Her mother smiled also, holding out a hand to the woman. "It's nice to meet you. I am Higurashi Nakumi. And this is my daughter, Kagome. I'm sorry we ended up meeting like this!"

There was only a brief silence before the woman reached out and shook her hand, smiling as well. "Oh, it's no problem! My name is Tashio Izayoi. And this is my son, Inuyasha. I hope he didn't hurt your little girl." She said, the two woman clicking instantly.

"No worries! Kagome is fine." Nakumi said. Izayoi pushed her son forward and looked down a him sternly. "Now, Inuyasha. You need to apologize. She did so, so you need to do the same." Kagome noted that he didn't look too happy about apologizing, but he did so anyway, a little pout on his face as he did so.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and looking in the other direction.

Izayoi knew that was the best she was going to get out of him, so she sighed and looked at her son. "Well, now that you two are Ok, why don't you show Kagome around the classroom? I'm sure this is all new and scary to her as well." She said, Inuyasha then looking up at her with pleading eyes. "You know what your father said..." She said, Inuyasha's ears flattening down on the top of his head.

"I know..."

Nakumi smiled small and ushered her daughter forward, nodding in agreement. "I think it's a wonderful idea! Kagome, go with Inuyasha and look around. I'll be talking with Mrs. Izayoi if you need me, alright?"

"Alright, Mama..." Kagome said, taking a peek at Inuyasha who still looked a little annoyed.

Inuyasha walked back into the classroom with Kagome at his heels. She looked around and saw that there were a few kids running around who she didn't recognize. She didn't know any of them. Kagome looked to her left, but only bumped into Inuyasha, who had stopped in the middle of walking.

"I...I'm sorry if I was mean..." He started, turning around to look at Kagome. There was a small frown on his face as he looked at her, the other children going on about themselves, not giving the two a look or glance. "I-It's alright..." Kagome said, smiling small.

"I just don't like it here..." He said, giving some of the kids harsh glares. Kagome saw this, but only nodded. "I don't either...I'm supposed to, but I don't know anybody...and it's kinda scary..." She said, looking around herself at other kids as well.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, and his head turned towards Kagome. "But you know me now, right?" He asked, Kagome looking at him with a surprised expression. But it quickly turned into a smile that made Inuyasha crack a smile as well.

"Yeah!"

~...~

Nakumi and Izayoi both watched as their children went into the classroom, a soft smile on both of their faces as they watched them disappear.

"Kagome is such a beautiful girl." Izayoi said, looking at Nakumi with a smile.

Nakumi's face lit up with pride and she nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, thank you. Your son is quite handsome. His ears are just too adorable!" Izayoi's smile brightened as well. "Thank you, Nakumi. But he can be such a handful. If it weren't for them bumping into each other, I think I might have had to home school him." She laughed lightly, her smile faltering a tad.

Nakumi noticed the slight change in her smile and nodded. "Yes...I could tell he is a hanyou..." She said, Izayoi looking at her, her eyes widened. "You could tell...?" She asked, the smile still remaining on Nakumi's face. "Well, it's faint, but I could feel that his aura is a bit different from other demons. But it's not that I think he's different from any other child here, he's unique." She said, hearing people walking down the halls.

An astonished look appeared on Izayoi's face, her mouth open a little in disbelief. "That's why my husband says..." She said, walking a bit closer to Nakumi. Turning to look at Izayoi, Nakumi smiled again before moving out of the way of a couple coming out of the classroom. Before the two could say anything else, Kagome and Inuyasha came bolting their way.

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

The two smiled at their children.

"Yes dear?"

"What is it, hun?"

"Could Kagome come over to play after school?"

"Could I go over to Inuyasha's to play after school?"

They both asked, excitement in their voices. The two looked at their children and then at each other, and laughed a little.

"Of coarse."

"As long as it's fine with his mother."

The two young faces lit up with happiness and they both ran off back into the classroom with their hands in the air, giggling with excitement. "Yay!" The women giggled as well. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We should have each other's numbers, or Kagome will be antsy." She said, pulling a small pen out of her purse. She walked into the classroom and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote on it quickly and handed it to Izayoi with a grin. "Here."

Izayoi took it and grinned as well.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." the two women looked at each other and smiled one last time before the bell rang above their heads, signaling for their class to start. The two women sighed deeply, the greatest realization coming to them. Their babies were growing up!

"They grow up so fast..." Izayoi said, a warm smile on her face as more kids began to fill into the room.

And they had no idea.

* * *

**And Ta Da! Just started a new story...let the Gods help me in continuing with this Please review and tell me what you think! I will take constructive criticism, but no flaming!  
**


End file.
